From A to Zefie
by Zagarathian
Summary: Zefie muses on The World.  Shugo X Zefie, but only slightly...like every other line.


**A story that was bugging me. Not much to say...hmm...enjoy. Slight ShugoXZefie**

From A to Zefie

A- Afro- I liked it. I don't see why Shugo didn't. He even made me change back the other girls. I guess that I can understand that, but why did he make me change back the Grunty? I thought that it looked very cute and manly with its pink afro.

B- Bracelet- I saw it on his wrist. I was singing softly on a rail in the rain. People may dispute that I was humming, but I was definitely singing. Anyway, his bracelet smelled like 'Mommy'. He probably knew where she was. Besides, it'll be nice to be with him until they found 'Mommy'.

C- Corruption- I really don't like that term. I also don't like mutilation or mangling. Those don't apply to what I do at all. Now rewriting or mutating data, that is more acceptable. Some people just don't appreciate the art. After I graciously and generously fixed his face, the stupid Komiyan III actually wanted me to 'debeautify' it.

D- dot Hackers- I don't know them, but I do know that many hold them in high regards. My 'Mommy' is one of the ones who know them personally. I suppose that I do respect them in a way, since they did help out 'Mommy', but then again, I still say that Shugo would defeat any of them.

E- Easy- I think that people are really strange. They like to do things the difficult way. I learned how to do things the easy way from my 'Mommy'. If I solve a problem when I meet up with it, then I don't have to worry about it in the interim. A punch to the face will naturally cause repercussions, but you will find that it solves many problems and will help relieve your stress. I find that true in more ways than one.

F- Fall- I think that communicating can be quite difficult. Words seem to have more meanings than one and some completely contradict each other. Take the word 'fall' for instance. You could say "fall in" which would mean that someone could have fallen into a variety of ways such as into a hole, a vat, a sticky situation, or lining up. Saying "fall out" could mean falling out of a hole, a vat, a sticky situation, or getting out of a line. Then there's falling in love which I can't understand. How do you fall into, or out of, something like that? Do you even have a choice? Also there's fall, the season...

G- Grunty- I don't not like them. They're small pig like creatures that eat way too much. Shugo won't let me give the one Hotaru has an afro or samurai hair. I don't see why not. It looks much better with the new hairstyle, since it doesn't even have hair naturally. I am a natural chef for Grunties. My Gourmet Grunty Buffet is sure to satisfy any Grunty. I feel good helping them out too. I just love the look of their face when I shove the food down their throats.

H- Hotaru- I think she's okay. She's way more amusing to tease than that fox girl. I don't think that she liked the new hairstyle that I gave her Grunty. Because of that, I decided to give her and the other girls afros as well. They looked much more interesting afterwards. Shugo didn't seem to agree. I don't understand why. I only changed them back because he asked me to.

I- Identity- I know that I exist. Shugo and the other are enough of a confirmation of that. Rare item event character? Not likely. Vagrant AI? Maybe. Friend? Definitely. Sure 'Mommy' created several more prototypes, but they're not me. I'm me, and they're the other AIs. Shugo will remember me. Rena and the others as well, even if it doesn't mean as much.

J- Jokes- I don't think that term should really apply to me. I take what I do very seriously. 'Mommy' knows this too. My powers can really hurt others. I can't afford to fool around with it. Therefore, I don't fool around with it. Me changing other PCs are just good natured fun. Even then, I take changing them around very seriously. I think that's why Mireille and Shugo sometimes laugh good naturedly and don't reprimand me sometimes.

K- Kite- I know _**of**_ him. It seems that he was the one with the bracelet before Shugo. Shugo's character data was apparently based off of him. He was one of the original .hackers. 'Mommy' said that his bracelet was invisible and grew bigger when he used it. Shugo's better than him though.

L- Love- I love you. Daisuike. Wo ai ni. Em thoung Anh. Te amo. Je t'aime. Eu te amo. Ti amo. Ik houd van u. Ich liebe dich. … … … … … … … … I really have to ask 'Mommy' about fixing my language circuit.

M- Mommy- I don't know if I should call her that. Still, I lack of anything else appropriate to call her. Pros: She did create me. I have been calling her 'Mommy' ever since I can remember. She does what mothers do, I suppose. Cons: She did spin me from herself, so would that make me closer to a clone than a daughter? She also doesn't look old enough to be a mom. She could pass as an older sister though. The main thing that gets me is that she likes Shugo as well.

N- Night- I like the night. It comes after the twilight of dusk and before the twilight of dawn. The darkness is quite skillful at hiding. Objects, people, identity. The darkness can hide all. You can lose your insecurities and become who you really are. There is a difference in darkness and evil, just as there is a difference in darkness and light. Just the same, should the light become too strong, it will corrupt, just like the bracelet.

O- Ouka- I will fight her. She wants a strong opponent. I'll give her a strong opponent. Let's see how she handles a corrupted…I mean a modified One Sin data bug. Hehehe. I'm really sadistic. She won't get Shugo just because he's easily impressed by her enormous volume. I bet she isn't even that big in the real world. Still, that's something over me. At least she has a real world. I hate it when I'm turned against myself.

P- Pennies- I love it when Shugo tells me a story. He said that in the real world, if you threw a penny into a wishing well, your wish would come true. After probing the net for information, I found enough data to make a penny. There weren't any wells so I went to a Spring of Myst. I threw it in and made a wish. A Grandpa came out and asked me if I dropped a Silver Ax or a Golden Ax. I turned and walked away. He died later. Since my penny was created as an illegal item, his data must have been manipulated too much for him to handle. 'Mommy' gave me a serious talking to. She asked me what I wished for. I said that I wanted Shugo to stay in the game with me forever…

Q- Quiz- I heard some rumors that I'm too obsessed over Shugo; that I even hang on his arm. The latter I'll choose not to answer, but I will prove that I'm not obsessed. I needed a neutral party to test me. Sanjuro, Hotaru's friend, seemed to be a willing member. I swore to answer truthfully if I knew the answer. First question: What colors are his eyes? Green. How…? 14. Can…? No. He blinked at me. Did I fail already? He said no. He said that I was not obsessed. He said that I was beyond that point.

R- Rena- I don't like that incestuous sister of his. She claims that I hang all over him while she practically drapes him. If that's not hypocrisy, I don't know what is. She acts like only she cares the most for him. She's his sister! I'm supposed to care for him where she can't, which is in a relationship that she wants to, but can never can never have with him. I guess that I'll have to learn to tolerate her if I want to be with Shugo. They say that in-laws never like each other.

S- Shugo- I suppose that 'S' could also be for Shiratori. Shugo played that with me when everyone else logged off. He's so kind. Of course, he didn't stand a chance against me when my language circuit was still efficient and operational. Even when he knew that, he still played with me. To the rest of the world in a grand scale, he may mean nothing. To me, he is everything. Would he be like twilight? That which is but not.

T- Twilight- I think that it would be very nice for Shugo to be twilight. If he's twilight, then I can be the night. Twilight surrounds the night. Therefore, he would surround me and only me. I will be the one he protects, like a princess. I don't want to wear a dress though. You can't run or punch anyone. Even if he protects me, I still want a backup plan. Maybe I can get Shugo to stay if I did what my Aunt Morganna did. I'm going to have to ask 'Mommy' about that.

U- Unfortunately- I told 'Mommy' of this idea. She didn't like it. She said it was a bad idea. She said that it might make Shugo hate me, like how Tsukasa hated Morganna. That got me to drop the idea. I will still come up with a way to get Shugo to stay with me. I'll come back to it if I have time. I don't want it to interfere with my time with him.

V- Vagrant- I decided to break the chain going back three letters. Anyways, I might possibly be a Vagrant AI, reference to letter 'I'. But does that term really apply to me? **Vagrant: adj. nomadic**. I don't think I'm nomadic. I travel around The World just like any other player. I'm also an AI. AI as in artificial intelligence. Wouldn't it mean that I can think for myself and that I can choose to go around and perform various actions outside of my programming? If there are Vagrant AIs, then are there Stagnant AIs?

W- Worlds- I was told that I can never truly be with Shugo. We live in different worlds. He lives in the real world, to him anyways, and I live in The World. This is where it gets confusing. I live in The World, not the world, The World. It's capitalized. Then there's perspective. Which world is real to either of us from our point of view? His or mine? Just one of the many mysteries we don't plan on solving. We enjoy being with each other, no matter what the world is.

X- Xerox- I'm a copy. There are several more prototypes of me, again an indication of the letter 'I'. There are more of me. Or rather, there are more prototypes of me. I've been over this before though. I'm me and they're the other clones. But from their perspective, would they be them and I'm the other clone? See? Confusing. I really should have used 'E' for Existence instead of Easy. Oh well.

Y- Yesterday- I met a character while I was playing with Shugo. Shugo decided to help him out. He was a lot older than Shugo, but he was a new player. Shugo remembered how he felt when he was a new player and offered to help him. I went with them. It was fun to watch them fight the monsters. The next day, Shugo couldn't log on. He was sick. The other player was waiting for him. He asked me if I knew where Shugo went. I told him he was sick. _Today is the same as yesterday. Tomorrow is the same as today. Did you think it would last forever?_ He thought about it. He decided to go off and train on his own for the day. He wanted to thank Shugo for helping him and decided that when he learns more about the game, he'll stay in Mac Anu to help out new players. I also wondered if my time with Shugo will last forever. Every day it's looking bleaker.

Z- Zefie- I am that is. I am that was. I am that will be. I am Zefie. That's me. I am me. No one else is Zefie. Zefie is no one else. I am everything, and I am nothing. I am the one that will one day be with Shugo forever... stupid broken language circuit.

**So what do you think? If anyone finds anything wrong with this, please tell me. I did this without the mangas and only relied on my memory, which is shoddy at best.**


End file.
